The White Wolf
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Klaus meets a female white wolf in the forest, the question is...Who is she? Please R R! Rated T but may change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Klaus growled as he pushed himself further into the forest, working his legs faster and faster. His paws made soft thuds as they hit the forest floor. The dark trees towered above him as he pushed himself to the limit. The moonlight split through the branches slightly revealing slits of light onto the solid black fur on his back. His ear pricked listening for any sign of movement around him. His amber eyes glared into the foggy darkness ahead of him.

He came to an abrupt stop as he reached a clearing. The moonlight light the middle of the clearing showing him the dark green grass. The trees formed into a triangular position around the clearing, leaning out away from the middle, as if to let the moonlight have the ground. Panting he took two shaky steps into the clearing trying hard not to make a sound. His head raised as he stared up towards the bright moon as his pupils dilated to leave a thin yellow ring of iris around the blackness in the middle.

A sound from infront of him had him lower his head like lightening as he glared through the darkness. Shadows danced behind the darkness of the trees causing Klaus to pull back his upper lip slightly to reveal his hybrid fangs. A grumbling sound, like a growl came from between the trees as Klaus pulled his lip back further.

A white paw descended from the shadows and down to the ground, followed by another. Slowly a white wolf crept it's way out of the shadows, snarling towards the hybrid. It's blue eyes fierce and ice like. A low, deep growl ripped it's way from Klaus chest causing his vocal chords to vibrate as he growled back towards the snarling wolf.

Klaus knew he was clearly twice as big as the wolf opposite him and could easily take it down without breaking a sweat but he didn't like being threatened. Slowly the snarling from the other wolf died down as it raised it's head towards him, it's fangs still bared. Klaus continued to growl until a scent filled his senses. He knew from that scent that this other wolf in front of him was female. He immediately let his lip drop over his fangs as the growl in his throat was cut off. He knew he couldn't attack a female, even if she was threatening him.

Klaus slowly took one step forward towards the wolf. She automatically took two steps backwards, her tail slowly being covered by the shadows again. Klaus took two steps back to test the female. She cautiously took one step forward. Without thinking he used his vamp speed to rush over to her side but stood shocked as he stood looking into the darkness of the trees.

A deep, seductive, feminine chuckle sounded in his head as he spun slowly to see the white wolf standing at the edge of the clearing he had just left vacant. Her lips pulled back slightly, in a sort of smile like fashion as she continued to chuckle. The area around him stank of magic - which made him slightly nervous - with another scent mixed in. It was the scent of fresh cherries, sweet honey and a strong but familiar perfume. Her entire scent was so familiar yet so unknown

'Who are you?' Klaus used the telepathy skills a werewolf he picked up in Florida called Brady had taught him. The wolf opposite him cocked her head to the side, clearly unsure how to answer back. He guessed she was not a normal werewolf.

''I said who are you?'' Klaus asked again with a slight snap to the end of his sentence causing her eyes to narrow towards him in a glare that made him shiver from the coldness of her eyes

Her snow like fur glowed against the dark shadows of the trees behind her. Her silver ice eyes pierced through him like glass digging deep into his sole as they met with his, he felt her slowly pick through his head and immediately put the barrier up in his mind, like a witch had shown him - many years ago - to keep his hybrids and enemies from reading his thoughts. He knew by the scent of magic around her and her pureness in her eye, she wasn't any ordinary werewolf.

Without warning the female wolf let out a loud, agonising howl that drummed in Klaus' ears causing him to wince. He could hear the bones in the wolves body beginning to break as she transformed. As her howl died down. she quickly spun and ran through the darkness. It took Klaus few seconds for his ears to recover before he began sprinting after her. Her saw her figure heading deep into the woods

How on earth was she faster than him, there was no way any werewolf could be faster than him, he was a hybrid. Klaus pushed his legs faster and faster trying to keep up with her.

He stopped suddenly as he could no longer see her figure through the trees. He spun in circles, searching the cracks between the trees, desperately looking for a glimpse of white fur.

He slowly - and painfully - changed back and ran off to where he left his clothes near the edge of the forest.

He dressed quickly and rushed back to his car texting one of his most trusted hybrids Jayden along the way to get him and few of Klaus' other hybrids to search the entire forest and town for any sign of that white wolf. Or ever to interrogate any female werewolf within the packs that had relations to a witch. Or even interrogate a witch herself to find out if it's possible to turn herself or another into a werewolf with enough speed and strength to match that of a hybrid like himself.

Klaus just knew he had to find her.

The questions is...

Who was she?

* * *

**So who do you think the mystery female could be?**

**Please let me know what you think as i don't know wither or not i should continue this story**

**xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire diaries**

* * *

Caroline Forbes groaned as she felt something soft but heavy smack against her face for the third time. Her eyes opened slowly to stare up into the blue ones of her younger cousin Sofia, who stood with a pillow in her hands smiling down towards her elder cousin. Caroline smiled sleepily and stuck her hand out as she saw Sofia raise the pillow to smack her cousin again. Sofia laughed as she jumped onto the bed beside Caroline who sat up slowly racking her shoulders. Being just a year apart, they were more like sisters than cousins. Her bright blue eyes held a slight innocence as they beamed up towards Caroline who grinned towards her.

''Sofia Forbes, if you weren't my cousin, I would kill you on the spot'' Caroline chuckled throwing back the pillow Sofia threw towards her.

''Glad you're up. Now you can get up, get ready and take your favourite little cousin for breakfast before showing her around'' Sofia smiled towards Caroline before throwing her the pillow and rushing for the door. She stopped suddenly as her aunt Liz opened the door shocked to see her niece standing there

''Oh hello Sofia, I didn't know you were coming. When did you arrive?'' Liz smiled hugging her niece. Sofia grinned up at her aunt

''Last night actually'' Sofia smiled brightly moving back to sit on the edge of Caroline's bed. Liz looked towards Caroline with her eyebrows raised.

''I know I should have told you but we have the room and she really needed a place to stay'' Caroline said waving a hand towards her cousin. Liz frowned in confusion as she looked down towards her ex husbands, brother's daughter

''What's so bad at home that you felt the need to come here?'' Liz asked folding her arms over her chest and walking further into the room. Sofia sighed and stared up at her aunt with a certain sadness in her eyes.

''It's just my mum and her new boyfriend, they argue non stop. I think I'm loosing my hearing because of them'' Sofia said keeping her eyes on Liz's

''And so she phoned me up two days ago and I said that she could stay for a while till she finds a reasonable B&B and she came here last night'' Caroline grinned looking towards her cousin.

''Okay well I need to head to the station but Sofia, you know you're welcome to stay as long as you like'' Liz smiled before leaving the room and rushing off to grab her gun and badge

''Right come on, you're buying breakfast this morning and I'm starving'' Caroline laughed as Sofia began to drag her out of the bed, like she used to do when they were little.

Caroline had to admit, she had missed her younger cousin over the years.

* * *

The cousins sat down at a booth and waited for one of the waiters to come and serve them. A shadow cast over the pair. Sofia looked up and instantly smiled

''Matt Donovan, never thought I'd see you in a long time'' Sofia smiled up at Matt's shocked expression. He immediately grabbed her from her chair and into a hug

''Sofia, god it's been so long, what are you doing here?'' matt chuckled as he released her from the hug. ''I haven't seen you since Caroline's seventh birthday party''

''Ah I've grown up a bit since then though'' Sofia smirked up towards Matt. Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise as she heard a flirting tone in her younger cousins voice

''Actually Caroline, I need to talk with you so can we please speak in private'' Matt said looking down to wards the blonde. Caroline nodded before standing slowly

''I'll be right back'' she said to Sofia before following Matt through the grill.

* * *

Klaus sat on one of the many wooden benches in the town square with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hand. No matter how much he tried, he could not get the white wolf from last night out of his head: her scent, her chuckle even the way her eyes reflected the moonlight. She was all he could think about, and it wa driving him crazy.

He had his hybrids out every where looking for her, he even went with them at one stage, but they still came back empty handed. His brothers even offered to go out an look for her as long as he stopped talking about her as it was also driving them mad, even the ever patient Elijah was ready to ring his brothers neck.

''You look stressed'' a sweet feminine voice called from his right. He looked up into the face of a teenage girl, roughly about sixteen or seventeen. With light brown hair that flowed in waves down to her elbows. Her bright blue eyes beamed down at him, looking slightly familiar. She was wearing a purple top with a black leopards face printed onto it, which was covered by a black leather jacket, dark blue denim jeans and a pair of pink and black high tops. The scent of magic pulsed from her making his nose sting, he knew she was a witch.

''You have no idea kiddo'' Klaus chuckled squinting his eyes due to the sun. She smiled down at him.

''You're Klaus Mikaelson, right? The hybrid'' she asked. Klaus was slightly taken a back that she knew who he was but nodded. ''Well what the hell do you have to be stressed about, you have vampires, werewolves and hybrids obeying your every command''

''Look have you came here to interrogate me or help me with my troubles because if your not gonna be of any use then please leave before my patience runs out and I tear your heart out of your chest, whilst sinking my fangs into that pretty little neck'' Klaus' voice held a low and warning tone to it that made the girl chuckle

''You never change do you'' The girl said turning round to walk off

''Wait!'' Klaus called out. The young witch spun to face him. ''What's your name?'' Klaus asked

''You'll find out soon enough, right now that's my business. It was nice meeting you Klaus and about the girl you're stressing over don't worry, I'm sure she'll show herself again'' the young witch's words caught him by surprise.

He jumped up to speak to her but when he stood, she was gone.

Klaus spun looking for the young witch but there was no sign of her, no scent trail, nothing.

* * *

Klaus rushed into the mansion and up to the study grabbing the book with all his witch contacts in it. Kol and Elijah stood at the door. Kol folded his arms across his chest as he watched his older brother, his light brown hair was in a messy spiked fashion that Klaus thought suited him quite well, while his dark brown eyes shifted between his brothers. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pair of baggy, light blue denim jeans, that Klaus could have sworn were his own. Elijah stood beside the teen, his hands in the pockets of his black dress trousers, his black suit jacket covered the white shirt underneath, along with the black tie. His medium brown hair was in this same fashion as Kol's only less wild, darker and shorter, his oak brown eyes watched his brother with a confused frown upon his face as Klaus began to flick through the book to look for one specific witch.

''Is he going to tell us, what this maddness is all about?'' Kol asked looking towards Elijah with a slight smirk on his face. Elijah let out a light chuckle as he continued to watch Klaus raid through all the books of witch contacts the family had

''Brother, do you need some help?'' Elijah asked. Klaus looked up at him, a spark of fire in his blue eyes, a spark that Elijah had never seen before. It looked like determination mixed with relief.

''Yeah, find me the number or address for Lacey Terman, I need her assistence'' Klaus said as Elijah nodded and rushed over to the books. He grabbed two before throwing one to Kol, who caught it with ease but still looked at his brother in shock and confusion.

''With what do you need her assistance?'' Kol asked as he began to flick through the witches names in the book.

''Remember the white wolf I told you about last night?'' Klaus asked looking between his brother

''How could we forget, you never shut up about her for four hours'' Elijah sighed as he continued to flick through the pages. ''If Rebekah was here she's have you hung, drawn and quartered for boredom''

Kol chuckled as he looked towards his usually pacifist brother in shock, he'd hadn't heard Elijah speak like that in over three hundred years

''Well I think you'll both be happy to know that I've found her'' both brothers looked towards Klaus in shock. ''I think''

Klaus was certain the young with at the town square was her, he just needed proof

''Got her….only says an address. Me and Elijah will go and bring her here, you keep an eye out for your alpha female'' Kol laughed as he copied down the address onto a bit of paper and headed towards the door. Klaus sighed in relief

Now he could find out who she was.

* * *

**Thanks for Readin**g

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

With Kol and Elijah going to be away all night as Lacey was proving a bit difficult for his brothers to find, according to a friend she had gone into hiding because a vampire was looking for her because she got a spell wrong. Klaus decided to pay a visit to the Forbes house to check up on Caroline. The fact that he hadn't seen the blonde in a few days was beginning to worry him. He painfully transformed into his wolf form, knowing she would instantly shove him away if he was in his human form and ran towards the Forbes house. He slunk in between the trees of the back yard. He could hear Caroline talking with her mother and another voice that Klaus didn't recognise. He could hear the clattering of plates, it was obvious they had just finished eating.

Suddenly Caroline appeared at the kitchen window placing the plates in the sink. Her blonde hair fell into curls that brushed along her shoulders as she cleaned up the plates. Her blue eyes focused on the water infront of her. Klaus felt his breathing grow faster as his heart beat increased slightly at the sight of the young blonde. He let out a slight whimper as the speed of his heart caused his chest to hurt.

He looked up to see Caroline staring straight at him. She'd obviously heard his whimper. Her blue eyes widened in fear as they met with his amber ones, her jaw dropped ever so slightly as she slowly disappeared from the window.

The back door swung open as she walked out onto the wooding decking. She sat down on the steps as he took two steps backwards.

''I know it's you Klaus, come on out'' Caroline sighed looking straight towards the hybrid. With his tail slightly between his legs Klaus walked out cautiously towards the blonde who - to his surprise - smiled slightly. He moved closer until he was at least six feet away from her, then her scent caught his nose. Cherries and sweet honey filled his senses making the shackles on the back of his neck stand up.

'No way! It couldn't be, Caroline cannot be a werewolf, she's a vampire'' Klaus thought as he took a few more steps towards the female, then he realised she was missing the scent of magic that the other girl possessed. Caroline smiled slightly seeing the timid wolf walk towards her attentively, she'd never seen Klaus look so vulnerable. She slowly outstretched her hand towards the hybrid. Klaus looked slightly shocked at her actions but kept moving forward till his cold, wet nose came into touch with the palm of her hand. Caroline gasped slightly as she brushed her hand along the top of Klaus' skull. His fur was so soft, it felt like silk underneath her fingers as he brushed his head against her hand. He let out a rumbling sound as she scratched behind his ear.

Tyler never allowed her to even be near him when he had transformed, let alone touch him, the way Klaus was. She slowly slid down onto the grass of the backyard. Klaus sat down beside her facing out to the trees. Caroline ran her hand through the fur on his back up to his neck.

''Why aren't all wolves this friendly huh? Or all people for that matter'' Caroline asked. Klaus spun his head towards her to narrow his eyes at her slightly which made her smirk. ''Well Klaus, you're not exactly the nicest person on the world are you?'' Caroline laughed rubbing the spot behind his ear again. A distant howl caught their attention as Caroline noticed Klaus' ears prick up as if wanting to reply to the howl.

''Go on then'' Caroline sighed placing her fingers in her ears. Suddenly a loud howl ripped it's way from Klaus' chest. Caroline slowly removed her fingers to listen to the beautiful sound that was being created by the dangerous animal. It sounded sad and lonely, like every terrible thing that had happened to Klaus came pouring out in that howl.

Caroline knew her mother would know by the howl that there was a wolf close to the house. She just hoped that Sofia distracted her, or maybe she thought it was Tyler, then she remembered coat colours. Klaus was all black while Tyler was a sort of brownish grey, not to mention Klaus was almost double the size of Tyler in wolf form.

The howl died down as Klaus turned his head towards her causing Caroline to let out a laugh as she could just imagine a human Klaus' voice in her head - with that accent that's to die for - saying 'Did you like that love?''

She leaned her face in and buried it into his fur to control her giggles. Klaus moved his front two paws forward and lay down. He curved his body slightly as Caroline placed her head upon his stomach. He lay watching her as she gazed up at the stars. She kept her hand behind Klaus ears and the other across her stomach. She'd thought about doing this many times with Tyler, but he never gave her the opportunity.

Sofia smiled as she watched the pair, it was clear they were growing closer, the plan was working.

Suddenly she was lifted back into a sitting position as Klaus stood glaring towards the trees. Caroline could see movements through the darkness but she was wasn't sure exactly what it was.

''Klaus what is it?'' she asked. Slowly she heard a low grumbling sound comg from between the trees as a brownish grey wolf, that was slightly smaller than the huge black one beside her crept out of the shadows. Klaus' lips pulled back as he growled towards the wolf, his amber eyes looked intense as the glared down the smaller wolf. A growl ripped it's way through Klaus' throat as the wolf advanced towards them. Klaus moved to stand infrotn of Caroline

With just one glance Caroline knew exactly who the intruder was

Tyler.

* * *

**Dun..Dun...Dun**

**Will they go head to head or will Klaus leave to save Caroline the heart ache of watching them fight? Who is the white wolf?**

**I know you're all confused but trust me, once i get the twist over with then it will all make sense**

**Please just kee[ reading and reviewing**

**xoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Thanks everyon for the Reviews**

* * *

Caroline watched in shock and horror as Tyler didn't seem to be stopping his advance making Klaus all the more aggressive infront of her. Sofia wanted desperately to rush out and help her cousin but she knew if she ran out to stop then Klaus would figure out her part in it. Liz watched in horror and slight shock as she could see a protective Klaus trying to keep an aggressive Tyler away from a terrified Caroline Klaus kept his glared ono Tyler as he began moved backwards as if pushing Caroline to go inside.

Klaus thought fast and knocked Caroline down and out of the way as Tyler lunge towards him trying to sink his teeth into Klaus neck but luckily Klaus was bigger, stronger and faster as he quickly dodged the young wolf and ran off to the side of the yard to distract him from Caroline who stood frozen in fear as Tyler began stalking towards her. Klaus growled and rushed over before knocking Tyler to the ground and keeping him there. A loud snarl ripped through Klaus as he used his size and strength to keep Tyler to the ground, but the young wolf was too riled up to listen to his alpha. Tyler pushed upwards knocking Klaus off him slightly.

The ringing off a phone in the forest caused Klaus and Caroline's heads to turn towards the trees. This gave Tyler the distraction he needed to sink his teeth deep into Klaus' neck. Klaus howled in pain as he quickly got the young wolf off him. He sighed in relief as she saw Caroline had gone inside.

Caroline reappeared with her cell phone pressed against her face as she looked in horror towards the two wolves. Klaus' neck was slightly ripped open but Tyler looked fine, then it dawned on Caroline, Klaus knew that hurting Tyler would hurt Caroline.

''Elijah please come quickly, I don't know what to do'' Caroline begged down the phone. Klaus could hear his brothers calm voice on the other end explaining that they were at the house and would be over ASAP.

Tyler lunged towards Klaus again, this time managing to pin him for slightly longer than last time but Klaus was stronger and easily flipped Tyler onto his back.

'Don't get to big for your boots pup, I'm the alpha' Klaus warned using telepathy once more. Tyler growled and snapped as he struggled against Klaus but he knew it was useless, there was no way he would be able to beat him. Just as he stopped struggling Klaus was ripped from Tyler by Elijah as Kol quickly wrapped a chain around Tyler's neck and yanked him to his feet. With the chain on his neck Klaus felt like a dog. He began to feel fire coursing through his veins as he distantly heard his bones snap, his mind was to clouded by pain to focus on his bones. Elijah took the chain from his neck and took off his coat as Klaus' appeared in human form panting and shaking, as he was the second time Elijah found him when he turned.

''Thanks you miss Forbes. Kol help Nik home, I'll deal with Tyler'' Elijah voice had a dark edge to it that made Caroline slightly nervous as Kol handed as still snapping Tyler's chain to Elijah and quickly rushed over to Klaus and placed his brothers arm around his shoulders.

''Hang on and I'll get you some clothes'' Caroline said rushing into the house and out of sight

''So did you find Lacey?'' Klaus asked. Kol slowly shook his head

''We left a message with one of those in her trusted circle, we also said that we'd deal with the vampire that's after Lacey'' Kol said. Klaus nodded, Lacey was a good friend of his and a good witch

''So what about you, any more apperances from the mystery witch?'' Kol asked. Klaus quickly shushed him as Caroline appeared with a pair of jean and a t-shirt.

''They were Matt when he stayed here. I don't have any underwear for you'' Caroline said handing the clothes over to Kol

''That's fine, Klaus is used to us'' Kol chuckled seeing his older brother glares towards him

''T…thank you Caroline. You didn't have to do this'' Klaus whispered still sounding extremely weak which Kol did not like.

''Yeah and you didn't have to protect me either….Kol what's wrong, he can barely keep his head up?'' Caroline asked rushing forward and cupping Klaus' cheeks gently to help hod his head up. Liz watched as Klaus began to slip further into unconsciousness. Kol pulled him round to rest Klaus' back upon his chest before pulling down the jacket slightly. He could see the bites Tyler had made on Klaus' neck were incredibly deep and healing slowly.

'Damn, Tyler's cut right into his jugular'' Kol said before transforming his face to the horror of Liz and biting into his wrist before pressing it to Klaus' lips. He winced as he felt Klaus' fangs cut his wrist as he urged for more blood. ''Caroline could you please go and get me two blood bags before he drains me dry''

Caroline sped off into the house and down to the basement where her mother kept the cooler. She pulled out two and rushed back outside. She threw one to Kol who caught it and tore into it whilst tearing his wrist from Klaus' mouth. Caroline tore into the other and held it to Klaus' lips. Klaus looked up at her sleepily as he began to get some of his strength back.

Elijah appeared to the right of them. A few gashes along the side of his face but other than that he looked completely fine. . He rushed over and took Klaus' other arm around his shoulders, helping Kol to carry Klaus to the car.

''I'm not an invilid you know, I can walk on my own'' Klaus snapped, clearly regaining most of his strength. Elijah rolled his eyes as he forced Klaus' arm back over his shoulders obviously taking not taking no as an answer.

Sofia slowly crept out to join Caroline once the brothers were gone.

''Do you think he knew?'' Sofia asked looking towards Caroline, who smiled towards her younger cousin and shook her head.

''Completely clueless'' Caroline smirked folding her arms over her chest.

''Do I even want to know what you girls are talking about?'' Liz asked staring between the two teens. The girls looked at each other before shaking their heads whilst laughing.

* * *

Klaus quickly got changed into the clothes Caroline had given him in the back seat of the SUV while Kol drove like a maniac to get to the mansion before their sister returned from her adventure in the Caribbean. They got a phone call from her to say she would be arriving in Mystic Falls later on that night, and if they knew their sister, that meant to was already there.

''Well look who's home'' Elijah smiled jumping out of the passenger side of the SUV to greet the youngest and only girl in the Mikaelson family. Rebekah smiled as she embraced her eldest brother tightly. They had to admit, it'd been a little quiet without their little sister to bully and boss them around.

''Hello strumpet, where's my gift?'' Kol asked hugging Rebekah, to Klaus' surprise, she actually embraced him back but her eyes held a glare at his pet name for her, they each knew their sister was definitely not a strumpet, but it was just a little name Kol used to wind Rebekah up.

''Your gift is to be a gentleman and help your baby sister upstairs with her bags, you know where my room is'' Rebekah grinned pointing towards the pile of suitcases that sat next to the front door. Elijah let out a laugh at the slightly disappointed look on Kol's face as he walked over to the pile of bags and picked two up whilst putting one over his shoulder.

''Remind me, why we keep her again?'' Kol sneered towards his sister who smirked back in reply. Klaus climbed out the SUV slowly as Rebekah spun to face him. She ran at him and lunged towards him, gripping him in a tight embrace that made him groan slightly in pain as he was still weak from the fight with Tyler.

''Careful sweetheart, not too tight, I'm not really one hundred percent at the moment'' Klaus said loosening her arms a little before embracing her back. He was glad to have his baby sister back. Rebekah pulled away with a glare in her eyes and pout on her lips.

''Why do you smell like Matt Donovan? What did you three do to him Nik?'' Rebekah warned glaring up towards Klaus, he'd forgotten he was wearing the human boys clothes that Caroline had given him.

''We didn't touch him Rebekah, you have my word. Long story, one I shall tell you tomorrow but right now I need some rest. Let's just say Tyler lockwoods bite is a lot worse than his bark'' Klaus sighed tiredly as he threw an arm over his sisters shoulders.

At the edge of the forest, hidden deep in the shadows of the trees

The white wolf was watching.

She knew the time was approaching for her to reveal herself, she just didn't quite know how the hybrid would take it.

* * *

**Like i said thanks for you Review but please review this chapter**

**A lot of you have been asking me who the wolf is. If you want spoilers then message me and i'll PM you who the wolf is but only if you PM me **

**Please Review, they each mean a lot to me**

**xoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Sorry i haven't uploaded in a while but i will upload more soon once my friend gives me my pen drive back**

* * *

Klaus gasped for air as he sat up straight in bed. Cold sweat trickled down his back causing him to shiver suddenly as he began glancing around the room looking for the horror he had faced, but he wasn't there. He never dreamed, let alone had a nightmare. He closed his eyes and listened closely. He could hear the heavy breathing of his siblings in their room signalling that they were asleep, which meant neither of them had given him the nightmare. He stood silently and took a pair of the grey sweatpants from the back of the chair at his desk before shoving them on over the top of his black boxers. He crept down stairs trying desperately to keep his footsteps undetected by his siblings.

He padded his way into the kitchen before walking over to the large refrigerator that stood in the corner. He pulled out two blood bags and threw one onto the counter before he sunk his teeth into the first. The blood hit his tongue like a wave of pleasure but because of his werewolf side he could taste the slight metallic after taste that the blood left behind. After the first bag was thoroughly drained he made his way over to the patio doors that covered the entire back wall of the kitchen. He slowly unlocked them and yanked the right one open. For just a brief second he felt the cold night air rush over his skin, like it used to when he was human, before his vampire senses kicked in and took away the chill of the night air. Klaus sighed as he stepped out onto the cold slab steps that led down onto the large patch of grass that covered most of the garden. He lay down silently and looked up towards the stars.

He remembered when he was human how he and his brothers loved to take Rebekah and Henrik to the field behind their house, they'd lay for hours staring up at the stars, hoping for the sight of a shooting star, but they never did…until the night after Henrik died.

Klaus felt his heart tighten as he remembered Rebekah's curiosity when Ester began to speak of shooting stars.

''Does a shooting star signify a person going to heaven?'' the young, innocent eleven year old Rebekah asked. He remembered how his mother just smile down at her and replied ''of course''

He remembered fully what had happened the moment Kol had spotted the star. It flew half way across the sky until it vanished from sight, Rebekah couldn't even look at it as she knew back then, it signified Henrik's death.

Then he remembered how he had been so confused why there was another one the night after Henrik's death, he suddenly realized the second star represented Tatia. His heart clenched in pain and anger as the thought of the original Petrova, how much pain she had put him through with Elijah and his family but also how he remembered how it felt to love someone so much it hurt, he'd have done anything for her at the time, but that was all in the past

The snap of a twig made Klaus sit up and spin round growling to face a chuckling Kol, a smirking Rebekah and a slightly concerned but amused looking Elijah. Klaus felt himself relax as he sighed and spun back round to face the forest

''Relax brother, it's just us…I see the war wound looks a hell of a lot better'' Kol smirked taking his place on the grass. Rebekah sat between then to Klaus' right while Elijah sat on his left. He noticed Kol was wearing similar sweat pants to him but he never said anything. Elijah was wearing a navy blue pair of sweatpants with a black t-shirt, Klaus was shocked to see his brother looking normal for once. Rebekah was wearing a pair of pink shorts with a black hooded jumper over the top, he guessed the jumper was Kol's by the way it swarmed his younger sisters frame.

Klaus grinned as Rebekah turned towards him and snuggled the side of her hair into his shoulder. He placed and arm around her as they both looked up

''Still star studying I see'' Elijah grinned looking up to see what Klaus was looking at, only to have a billion tiny bright sparkles staring back at him. Klaus grinned towards his eldest brother

''You know me brother, I don't like things that are more powerful than me but them….I know they're more powerful than I'll ever be but I'm okay with that'' Klaus grinned seeing Kol look towards Elijah and start to laugh

''I haven't done this since'' Kol's laugh suddenly caught in his throat as each of his siblings knew exactly what he was about to say

''Neither have I, Kol'' Elijah grinned. Klaus felt something wet upon his chest and instantly reached up to catch the tears on Rebekah's face with his thumb

''What is it sweetheart?'' Klaus asked wrapping his arms tighter around Rebekah.

''I just suddenly realised that we missed it…we missed Finn's star'' Rebekah sniffed. Klaus felt his heart clench tighter as he thought of his older brother. Kol gaze drifted back up to the sky while Elijah went in the opposite direction and focused on the grass surrounding them

''Finn was a vampire sweetheart. An abomination of nature, I doubt there was a star for him'' Klaus sighed, his eyes saddened slightly but he knew it was true. There had not been one single shooting star, the night of Finn's death or the night after. He knew because he spent hours searching every inch of the sky above his head looking for it, but it never came

* * *

**Sorry this is really short but i just made up this chapter on the spot to keep you guys interested in the story. Plus i thought it was quite sweet**

**A lot of people have written to me about who the wolf is but i'll only tell you if you are certain you want to know before i write it in the story. Only one person has guessed the twist so far :)**

**xoxoxoxo**


	6. Sorry guys AN

Sorry it's been so long guys but my little cousin lost the usb stick with the rest of this story on it so I'll have to rewrite the rest of the chapters and see what i can remember. I promise i will have a new chapter upload either by the end of today or by tomorrow night.

Please go and read a few of my other stories for now and let me know what you think of them :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vamprie Diaries, I only own Sophia**

* * *

Klaus sat at the bar, his head pounding. Rebekah and Kol's arguing had finally managed to give him a migraine. Elijah had left a few hours before him, god knows where he disappeared to. Klaus stared down emotionless at the drink in front of him.

''You know, most people don't stare at it, most people drink it'' a familiar voice chuckled from beside him, breaking him from his motionless state. He looked over to see the young witch he'd met the other day smiling towards him. Her hair was different now, a sort of honey blonde colour.

''Well most people don't have siblings who are a thousand years old but act like little children with added strength and speed'' Klaus smirked back as he finally managed to gulp down the rest of the drink. ''Can I get you anything?''

''Whatever you're having please'' Sophia smiled taking the bar stool next to him. As she moved towards him Klaus caught her scent, it was still the same pulsing magic scent as when he had first met her, suddenly he remembered the conversation they had when they first met. He immediately spun round to face her.

''Where is she?'' He asked looking towards her. She looked back at him in confusion. ''The girl that I'm looking for, when we first met you told me she'd show herself to me soon. So where is she?''

He looked so desperate that Sophia wanted to tell him immediately who it was, but she knew that would mess up the plan. She knew he'd have to wait to find out who she was.

''I cannot tell you, however I do know that it will be very soon'' She smirked downing the bourbon he put in front of her in one large gulp. Klaus looked at her in confusion as she grabbed her jacket and jumped off the bar stool. ''Oh and by the way, you might wanna check the calendar'' She whispered into his ear as she past by him. She smirked as she took her hand off his shoulder and made her way towards the exit.

Klaus watched her go with nothing but confusion upon his face. 'Check the calendar', what the hell did that mean?

''Matt, come here'' Klaus called over to the young blonde boy putting glasses up onto the other side of the bar. Matt walked over with confusion and slight hatred upon his face. ''What's the date today?'' Klaus asked suddenly realizing how bizarre the question sounded.

Matt looked at him as if he'd grown an extra arm. ''What is the date Matt, I need to know'' Klaus said gripping the waiters shoulder tighter

''The 16th, today is the 16th'' Matt snapped pulling Klaus' arm from his shoulder. Klaus' brow frowned in confusion and wonder until finally it clicked.

''Caroline's birthday'' Klaus said before he threw a few dollars upon the counter and stepped down from the bar stool he was on before making his own way out the back exit of the grill.

Caroline groaned from a hangover as Sophia came bounding into the house yelling Happy Birthday. Caroline was now not one for birthdays as it just meant she'd never be able to grow old and she'd always be stuck as seventeen forever.

''Do you need to be so loud, your like a squeak toy you'd give to a dog'' Caroline moaned as she finally pulled herself into a sitting position, immediately regretting it as the room spun around her making her feel nauseous again. ''Nope, man down'' she sighed before laying back against the couch causing Sophia to laugh loudly.

''I had a run in with your hybrid friend today, he seems nice once yo get past the dark demeanor and the sexy accent'' Sophia smirked taking the chair opposite Caroline. Caroline almost wanted to laugh, her cousin had only been here two days and was already succumbing to Klaus' charm when she had been fending him off for months.

''I take it by the 'sexy accent' bit that means you had a run in with Klaus. Did you tell him? Who it was?'' Caroline asked looking up at her younger cousin in surprise.

Sophia scoffed lightly ''Of course not, i was tempted though, he looked desperate'' She smiled slightly over towards Caroline.

''Well if there is one thing I've learned from you cousin, is how to keep a man interested'' Caroline smirked over towards her causing her to chuckle lightly.

The pair were interrupted by a rather harsh knock at the door. ''I'll get it then shall I, as you are in no way presentable, no offence big cousin, but you look like hell'' Sophia laughed pulling herself into a standing position to go and answer the door.

''I feel like hell'' Caroline growled back causing Sophia's laughter to echo through the living room.

''Oh and, your presents are under the dining table'' Sophia smirked as she made her way out of the living room.

She began to walk down the hall way until she froze in shock. There on the other side of the door was a man she did not want to see staring back at her with confusion and shock almost.

She walked slowly to the door and opened it with a smile. Then she noticed he had a present in his hand, it was obviously for Caroline.

''Sophia, who is it?'' Caroline called from the living room as she began to move from the couch.

''It's Klaus''

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to get the next part up but there may be more tonight depending on the amount of homework I am given.**

**Now i know i said in another A/N that i would tell you who the wolf is if you asked. Unfortunately i can no longer do that as this story isn't actually mine, it is my little cousin's story and i just edit it and add bits in and she's made me sign a contract so that I won't tell anyone else who the wolf is. However I can tell you that the wolf will be revealing herself in the next two chapters.**

**So please review and let me know what you think or maybe who you think the wolf is**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, I only own Sophia.**

* * *

Caroline's eyes went wide with shock and worry before she jumped over the back of the couch and skidded into the hallway. Klaus looked between the two girl with a shell shocked look upon his face as his mouth tried to form a question but his expression asked it instead. His eyes danced between them as his shock and confusion was replaced with curiosity.

''I wasn't aware that you two knew each other?'' Klaus questioned with a new smirk upon his face.

Sophie looked towards Caroline looking for an answer while Caroline cursed herself for not being able to think of one.

Sophia acted quickly and spun back round to face Klaus. ''Yeah, since i'm new to town my teacher signed Caroline to help me catch up on the school work i missed, she's kind of like my tutor'' Sophia lied smoothly smiling towards the suspicious hybrid. Klaus narrowed his eyes towards her making Caroline gulp in fear.

Klaus glared into her eyes trying to detect if she was lying or not. 'This is when I need Rebekah' he thought to himself as the young girl was good at putting on a face. His expression softened as something about her eyes was very familiar to him.

Caroline slowly began to become uncomfortable with them staring at each other so intently, the last thing she needed was her little cousin falling for Klaus or vice versa. She cleared her throat loudly causing Klaus' eyes to jump from Sophia to her with an apologetic - almost embarrassed - look in his eyes.

''So why are you here?'' Caroline asked smiling over to him, then she saw the present in his hands and almost groaned.

''I came to give you this, happy birthday'' Klaus smiled walking past Sophia and up the hall to in front of Caroline as he extended the neatly wrapped present out to her. Caroline forced a smile to her face as she took the box.

''Thank you, that's really sweet'' She smiled hugging him gently. Klaus tensed slightly but quickly shook off the tension and hugged her back with a gentleness Caroline did not know he possessed.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable herself Sophia decided she best give them some time together. ''I'm just gonna go. My mum will be wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow Caroline, bye Klaus'' Sophia smiled before grabbing Caroline's rucksack that was sitting by the front door, she had to make it believable that she was only there to study. She offered them both a small smile over her shoulder before she walked out of the house and made her way up the driveway heading towards the grill, she would return a while later when she was sure that Klaus was gone. She sent Caroline a text telling her to let her know when Klaus was gone. Sophia knew she couldn't be around him for too long, she knew Klaus was smart and would figure it out.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief as Sophia made her exit. She jumped back when Klaus spun to face her, a deadly serious look in his dark blue eyes making her slightly scared and worried about what he might do or what he was thinking.

''Your little friend is a good liar but judging by the conversation you both had before I came to the door you're a lot closer than study friends. And if she's really only here to study then why did she leave with your school bag and not her own? Who is she really?'' Klaus asked, his voice low and slightly dangerous. If Caroline's heart was still beating she was sure it would have given her nervousness and fear away as Klaus narrowed his eyes towards her. ''Caroline answer me please''

''Honestly, her teacher was my teacher last year and she asked me to keep an eye on her and help her catch up with her studies'' Caroline lied. It wasn't as smooth as Sophia's lie but it was good for her standards.

''Caroline, you know that you're one of the few people that I actually trust so I plead with you not to break that trust by lying to me so tell who is she Caroline?'' Klaus asked once more. Caroline looked towards him in slight shock, did he really trust her?

''Caroline please, I need to know who she is'' Klaus said with an almost begging tone in his voice that caught Caroline by surprise.

''And why do you want to know so badly?'' Caroline questioned folding her arms over her chest with her eyebrow raised. Klaus faced darkened a bit making her regret asking the question.

''I don't believe that is any of your business. Just please tell me who she is'' Klaus said looking towards Caroline. Caroline looked up into his eyes and knew he was desperate to know.

''Fine, she's the daughter of one of my mothers friends, we're taking care of her until her mother gets back from New York'' Caroline lied once more hoping that this one sounded more convincing than the last. Klaus' expression relaxed as he stepped back from Caroline slightly.

She watched in confusion as he dug his phone out of his pocket. She saw him dial in a number before lifting the phone to his ear.

''Elijah, I've found her, who do you think? Yes, her. She should be at the grill about now. She's got blonde hair and is wearing a denim jacket, keep an eye on her until I get there, don't let her be harmed and whatever you do, do not let her out of your sight!'' Klaus ordered into the phone before he turned on his heel and began to make his way towards the door leaving Caroline standing there speechless and confused. Just as he got to the door he turned back to face her with a smile upon his face. ''If you ever fancy a birthday drink, you know where I am'' he smirked with a final wink before he turned back to the door.

He exited the house after shutting the door behind him leaving Caroline standing in a daze. Slowly realization started to kick in for Caroline causing her to gasp as her eyes became wide. He knew Sophia was part of the plan.

* * *

**So let me know what you think or who you think the wolf might be?**

**Please review :D**

**Sorry these chapters are really short, I'll try and make them longer. And i promise it will not be long until the white wolf reveals herself :)**

**xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, I only own Sophia**

* * *

Sophia sat at the bar in the grill with a glass of soda in front of her, this was when she wished she was with someone older, someone who could actually buy alcohol. She felt someones stare linger over her. She glanced over and saw a male dressed in a three piece suit with dark brown hair and light brown eyes smiling over towards her slightly. He held a sophisticated yet dangerous stance from the other end of the bar. This was a man she knew all about. She offered him a smile back before she felt a presence take the seat beside her. She turned round and nearly fell of her stool as she saw Klaus dark blue eyes beaming mischievously back at her. She breathed deeply to control her heart rate as she knew he'd know if it jumped or not.

''Hello Klaus, leave Caroline's so soon?'' She smiled over towards him as a smirk spread along his full, red lips.

''I thought you said your mother would be worrying about you, how can she when she's in New York?'' Klaus asked smiling towards her. Sophia's brow frowned in confusion as she stared towards the original hybrid

''What? What on earth are you talking about?'' She asked folding her arms over her chest and cocking her head to the side slightly. Klaus sighed deeply.

''So I guess you and Caroline have both been telling me different stories, oh dear. Do you not trust me is that it?'' Sophia shook her head slowly trying to make sense of what he was telling her. ''Then why don't you want me to know who you are?''

''Because, I don't want you to kill me when you find out'' Sophia said in a quiet voice. She noticed the man who had been staring at her raise his head slightly. She saw Klaus look over her shoulder towards him and nod slightly. ''You're here now, why does Elijah have to be here''

''You know my brother?'' Klaus asked taking a quick glance at Elijah before moving his eyes back to meet with hers.

''I know all about you Niklaus Mikaelson'' She smiled slightly.

''Now I know your a witch so I'd be a fool to threaten you so I'm going to ask you this one time politely. Follow me and don't cause a scene'' Klaus said slipping from his bar stool onto the floor and making his way towards the exit. Sophia's curiosity got the better of her as she mindlessly began to follow the hybrid, seeing Elijah moving also as she moved towards the exit.

She stepped out of the bar into the cold night air, pulling her jacket tighter around her. She looked around at the dark street, but there was no sign of the hybrid anywhere.

''Klaus!'' She called out into the darkness, but silence was her only reply. She looked over her shoulder to see Elijah had disappeared from behind her. She turned back round to face the empty street. She gasped as she felt someone behind her. Suddenly she felt someone's hand upon her neck pressing strongly upon her pulse as if trying to make her loose consciousness.

''Sorry love, but I'm afraid I need some information from you'' She heard Klaus' voice say from behind her as her vision started to blur as blood was being cut off slowly. She finally fell into darkness into Klaus' arms.

Caroline watched from across the square, looking in horror at the sight before her as Klaus carried Sophia to his car and slid her into the back seat which was being held open by Elijah.

''You sure it's her brother, I mean if it's not, this could end badly for all of us'' She heard Elijah say looking towards his younger brother with a uncertain look upon his face.

''Believe me, it's her, everything about her fits'' Klaus said closing the door and making his way round to the drivers side of the large SUV. Caroline watched as the pulled away with her younger cousin in the back seat. She immediately pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew all too well.

''Callisa, I need you. Klaus has taken Sophia, I'll explain more when you get here'' Caroline said as the other woman picked up on the other end of the line.

* * *

**Uh-oh! What does Klaus need Sophia for? What did she mean about him killing her? Who is Callisa?**

**All will be explained within the next two chapter when The White Wolf is revealed**

**please Review and let me know what you think :D**

**xoxoxo**


	10. White Wolf Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, I only own Sophia and soon Callisa**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews (although some woke me up in the middle of the night last night but anyway, I can't complain because they were all lovely) :D**

* * *

Sophia groaned as she tried to lift her head up, but it felt heavy and her body felt weak. Her eyes felt as though they had been glued together by super glue as she tried to force them open. There was something rough and scratchy against her back as she tried to sit straighter. She finally managed to force her eyes open. she glanced round at her surrounding to see she was standing in the middle of a clearing. Her hands were tied behind her back and there were ropes around her middle securing her to a tree. She glared a head as she saw two figures standing over her smiling down at her slightly.

''Hello Sophia, glad you're awake'' Klaus smirked down towards her as he held the same dark features and demonic demeanor as Elijah. Sophia tried to push her powers outwards to give them both migraines but she only succeeded in making Elijah hiss slightly in pain as he closed his eyes for a few brief moments before opening them again. His eyes darkened as he glared down towards her.

''Do not do that again and I won't hurt you'' He warned glaring down at her before catching the glare that Klaus was sending him. She was sure that while Klaus needed her for whatever reason then she would be off limits to his siblings

''What do you want with me, I thought we were getting along just fine'' She said with a slight snarl to her voice as Klaus crouched down to her level with a slight smile upon his face.

''Well that was before you and Caroline broke my trust by lying to me, i know who you are Sophia, you don't have to hide it from me'' Klaus smirked before reaching to untie the knot at her wrists. She sent a surge of power down her arm as his fingers came into contact with her skin. Klaus growled as he retracted his fingers from her hand before placing his hand upon her throat lightly. ''Last warning Sophia'' He growled glaring down at her as his hand gripped her throat tightly.

''Trust me Klaus, I'm not who you think I am, I know exactly who you think I am but I'm not, and if your keep acting like this then she'll never show herself to you. She hates it when you're violent, she hates it when you loose your temper because she knows that this isn't the real you, this is only the vampire you, not the wolf you. The wolf you is sweet and gentle, I know, I've seen him. The night you protected Caroline from that mangy mongrel, I understood why she showed herself to you, because she wants to help you and she knows that you want her help, that's why you've been trying so desperately to find her because even through the darkest parts of your soul can be broken by her light'' Sophia smiled slightly as she looked up towards the hybrid.

Klaus stared at her with wide eyes pulling his hand back from her throat. He pushed himself backwards so he was sitting on the ground his knees bent slightly as he placed his elbows upon them. Sophia noticed even Elijah had remained silent as he stared towards his younger brother who looked almost human as he sat before him shaking slightly. Sophia smiled as she felt a surge of power rush through the air, **she** was here, **she **had seen everything.

The snap of a twig behind them caused Elijah to spin round to face the white furred creature that stood at the edge of the clearing. She watched as Elijah gave his brother a light kick upon the back causing Klaus to snarl up towards him before **she** caught his eye.

There was a different kind of air about her, a different kind of magic. However she still looked exactly as he remembered. Her skin was snow pale white and glowed effortlessly against the dark shadows of the trees. Her blue eyes looked towards him - and only him - in kindness, they looked almost identical to Sophia's except they held a light blue than Sophia's. Her black lips showed stunningly against her white fur were pulled up slightly at the corners into an almost smile.

Without warning she turned on her heel and began to sprint through the forest. Klaus immediately jumped to his feet ready to chase her.

''Elijah keep an eye on Sophia, release her but don't let her out of your sight'' Klaus called behind him as he used his hybrid speed to try and catch up with this mystery girl, there was no way he was losing her again. His lungs ached for the first time in centuries as he pushed himself faster. He had never run this fast before in his whole thousand years, but he had to catch her, he couldn't let her slip away this time.

The forest flew by him as he tried to keep her white fur in sight, she was pretty easy to spot against the darkness of the trees, but he knew that he'd loose her if he slowed down. Her sweet scent filled his senses and only caused him to push himself faster towards her. He noticed a few boulders that he recognized as they ran, then he realized where she was taking him. The clearing they had first met in.

Klaus saw the clearing ahead and sprinted faster than he ever had in his life till he was only eleven or twelve paces behind her. Suddenly she disappeared as she ran through the under bush of the trees and into the clearing.

Klaus growled as he skidded to a halt, his feet pounded hard against the clearing floor as he broke through the bushed surrounding it. His feet swept the dirt below him leaving a massive trail from where he had begun to stop to where he finally managed to stop.

A gasp left his lips as his jaw dropped. The white wold was no longer in front of him. She had been replaced by a young woman.

She was beautiful.

Her long golden curls fell down her face like a honey coloured fire before landing almost gracefully upon her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes which now held specks of gold were a light with mischief and innocence. Her now naked body was bronze with the sunlight of the day. He noticed shame at the fact that she was naked in front of him. Instead she was the opposite as she stood proudly with her hands upon her hips smirking at him gloriously

''Hello Niklaus''

Her voice rang through his ears like sweet music causing him to become momentarily speechless before he cleared his sandpaper throat and quickly averted his eyes to the ground in a certain nervous and shy manner, a gesture that made him look human.

''Hello Caroline''

* * *

**(Gasp) So the White Wolf is Caroline**

**What did everyone think of that? **

**Don't worry all wall be explained about how she became a wolf and why soon. **

**BTW my eight year old little cousin thought up that chapter, I just added in the necessary bits.**

**Now that she's been revealed do you think I should carry on and make a sort of love triangle between Klaus, Caroline and Sophia?**

**Please let me know what you think :D **

**xoxoxo**


End file.
